


Haikyuu!! Fluff!!

by Vesuvian_American



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Imagines, one shots, short and sweet, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Hi! This is my first time writing for Haikyuu!! I wanted to do a series of one shots for some of my favorite volleyball players!! I hope you enjoy! Follow me on tumblr @vesuvian-american
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Azumane Asahi - Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> You and Asahi are both too shy to admit your feelings. Who will take the leap first?

You were a second year at Karasuno High School and childhood friend to Azumane Asahi. Asahi has been your best friend for as long as you could remember and after some time your feelings grew. Asahi was a shy boy but he was always comfortable around you, that is until his third year. 

Asahi became shy and flustered around you. You two always walked home together after school, you had your own club to attend and you would wait for him to finish up with Volleyball. Sugawara and Daichi already discovered your lingering crush, Suga was just so good at figuring these things out. Despite your protests the two third years still tried to push Asahi into making a move. 

Daichi could tell Asahi had a crush on you as well but you both were too shy to even attempt anything. Daichi, being as head strong as he is pushed Asahi to express his feelings for you before Nationals so you could come cheer him on from the sidelines. With the games coming up, Asahi made sure to at least try to flirt with you. 

He just didn’t want to ruin your friendship if you didn’t return his feelings, he was so afraid of losing you. Asahi loved you more than he could understand and he wanted to tell you but he was about to let his fears take control. That is, until you make the first move. 

Walking home late one night after Asahi’s volleyball practice, you reached over and held the tall boy’s hand. It was rough in your soft grasp but the feeling was nice and made your heart swell. Asahi’s cheeks flushed a brilliant pink as he stared down at your interlaced fingers. You were blushing too and you kept your eyes glued to your feet. 

Asahi gave your hand a light squeeze and you finally looked up to his face. His chocolatey brown eyes were wide with wonder, the blush on his skin rosy and warm, he looked beautiful. 

“I like you.” He stuttered and his heart raced, the words left Asahi’s lips before he could think to stop himself. You gasped lightly and stared back at him. It felt like time had stopped, you couldn’t think to speak. Your mind hadn’t yet caught up with you to tell you to respond to him. 

“I- I... Never mind! I’m sorry! You probably think that’s weir-” Asahi’s free hand was flailing around wildly as he struggled to finish his sentence. 

“No! I’m sorry! I like you too Asahi!” You shouted! The look in your eye was determined and loving, they sparkled so brightly Asahi had to look away. 

“You do?” The boy was nervous but happy despite it all, he confessed and you returned his feelings. 

“Yes! I’ve liked you for a while now... I didn’t know how to tell you.” Your voice was meek and shy, but Asahi gave your hand another reassuring squeeze. 

“Me too. I’m glad I told you. I want you to come watch me fight at Nationals.” When it came to volleyball, Azumane Asahi had an air of confidence. He knew he was skilled now, he knew his team was able to fight on an even playing field against their opponents, and he wanted you to see it all. 

“T-that is if you can make it! I-if you can’t that’s fine! You don’t have to come if you don’t want to!” Of course his nerves come rushing back to him, you found is endearing. 

“Of course, I’ll come, I planned on going anyway! Thank you for asking.” With that, you two made it outside your house, and Asahi gave you a warm hug before turning to enter his own house. You pulled his color down to give him a sweet chaste kiss on the cheek and darting into your home. Asahi was left stunned on the sidewalk before he could calm his pounding heart. 

Robotically he walked into his house and threw himself onto his bed, where he then hugged his pillow tight to his chest and kicked his feet in excitement. 

“They kissed me!”


	2. Kozume Kenma - Coffee Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake Kenma out of his sleep for your routine coffee date!

“Kenma! Let’s go have coffee!” You knocked on the boy’s apartment door, it was noon and you were sure Kenma wasn’t out of bed yet. You called his phone, and on the fifth ring he sleepily answered. 

“What do you want?” His sleepy voice was so soft, but you could hear the mild irritation. 

“Coffee, with you. Come let me in, I’m outside.” No response, instead you heard the shuffling of bed shits and the strain in his voice as he did his morning, or rather afternoon, stretch. Moments later, you heard you friend undoing the locks on his door and letting you inside. 

You took off your shoes and sat in the living room playing around on your phone while he got ready for the day. He tied his ombre hair into a loose bun and pulled on his old red Nekoma sweater. 

“Let’s go.” He was still tired, but he gave you a small smile. You returned that with a grin of your own as you skipped outside of the apartment and down to your car. Kenma slid into the passenger seat and scrolled around on his phone, checking apps, and responding to comments on his latest YouTube video. 

When you pulled into the parking lot of your favorite coffee shop, Kenma placed his phone in his pocket and quickly hopped out of the car. Before you could even get the key out of the ignition Kenma politely opened your door for you. 

“Aww, thank you Kenma!” He nodded shyly in response and followed you inside. You two often visited this coffee shop and Kenma went right to his favorite booth, towards the back by a wide window. The sun was warm on his face here and there was plenty to look at outside. 

You ordered something new every time, this time was a caramel macchiato and croissant. Kenma ordered his usual, a blonde coffee with vanilla sweetener and light cream. It was a nice pick me up for the blonde, warm and full of the caffeine he needed to get through the day. 

You two had normal conversation, catching up on what you both had been up to for the week. Kenma enjoyed your company, you were livelier than him but not too overbearing like how he found Kuroo from time to time. You made him laugh and any chance he had to spend time with you, he took it. 

“Are you busy today?” Kenma asked, looking into his coffee awkwardly. 

“No not really, are you?” You asked, waiting patiently for Kenma to respond. 

“I have some games I wouldn’t mind showing you...” Kenma always seemed to shy when he wanted to invite you over to hang out more, now that he was more awake he wanted to spend more time together. 

“Okay, wanna let me order some to go drinks and we go back to your place?” You asked, waving down a waitress. Kenma nodded and looked out the window, watching a pair of cats napping in the sun. 

“I ordered you one too! You like matcha right?” You asked lightly pushing forward an ice green tea matcha latte. Kenma blushed lightly and nodded again, thanking you. 

He opened your car door, and slipped into the passenger seat once again. While you drove back to his apartment he played around with the radio and listened as you hummed to each song that came on. He was having a good time, and he was appreciative of your friendship.


	3. Sakusa Kiyoomi - Sports Medic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're the new sports medic for the MSBY Black Jackals and Sakusa catches your eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just couldn't stop thinking about Sakusa pulling down his mask to whisper in my ear! Ah! I love him! <3

“Hello. My name is Y/N, and I’ll be training as your new medic starting today!” You gave a bright smile and bowed to the MSBY Black Jackals team. When your eyes scanned over the faces of the players you were met with excited and smiling expressions. Until, your eyes locked onto a tall man who looked thoroughly uninterested in your presence. He had black curly hair, two beauty marks over his thick brows and large onyx eyes. He wore a medical mask over his mouth and nose but you still found him attractive despite his brooding aura. 

You gave the team one more small smile, appreciating the welcome and got to work for the day. Bokuto-san, Hinata-san, and Atsumu-san were outgoing and talkative, you found them friendly and they put you at ease. They were so welcoming and made you feel right at home. They also seemed to be fairly close with the curly haired player from earlier, you wanted to get to know him better but decided he probably would like for you to keep your distance and so you did for the day. 

After practice was over you made sure to commit the names of the volleyball players to memory, shaking their hands as they left from the gym to shower. The curly haired player was dismissed just a bit earlier than everyone else so he could shower first, you chopped it up to him being sick or a germaphobe considering his mask. You’d have to learn his name on your own time. 

As the coach and manager head off into the office to file paperwork for the team you decided to mop of the floors of the gym, cleaning it free of sweat and leaving it sparkling. Not long after the rest of the team enters the showers your interesting curly headed stranger re-entered the gym and grabbed a mop as well. The two of you cleaned the floors of the gyms together in a comfortable silence and you made a mental note to thank him and ask his name, formally. When you finished, he gave a simple nod and his expression softened, you imagined he was smiling behind his mask. 

“Um, thank you! You didn’t have to help!” You were appreciative but also worried that you were holding him from heading home. 

“I like keeping it clean of any germs, I always mop up.” With that he turned to leave again, but you quickly caught up to him. 

“I’m sorry, I never got your name.” You looked up to the man with hopeful eyes. Up close, you were certain now that he was a very attractive man, he hooked his index finger over the top of his mask and pulled it down revealing more of his soft features. He leaned down towards your ear and his scent was delightful. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi. Call me Omi.” He shot you another genuine smile before readjusting his mask properly and holding the door open for you to leave. You face was dusted in a soft blush, you quickly rushed out of the gym and said goodbye. You were looking forward to seeing Omi more.


End file.
